Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Xander?
by speedster101
Summary: YAHF The Scoobies and Jenny are task in taking elementary kids trick or Treating by Principle Troll against their will however there's a catch for it seems like that a certain Chaos Mage decided to come to town and change everything on Halloween and not only that murders are happening all over SunnyDale will Xander and the others be able solve these murders before more happen?


**Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Xander?**

 **Author's Note: Another Halloween fic this time It's a Wolf Among Us and Buffy The Vampire Slayer crossover with Xander and Jenny Calendar dressing up as Bigby Wolf and Snow White from the game so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Wolf Among Us or Buffy The Vampire Slayer for they belong to Telltale Games and Joss Weldon.**

 **Warning: This Story will contain Graphic Content, Strong Xander, and Fable Xander you have been warned.**

 **Summary: The Scoobies and Jenny are task in taking elementary kids trick or Treating by Principle Troll against their will however there's a catch for it seems like that a certain Chaos Mage decided to come to town and change everything on Halloween and not only that murders are happening all over Sunnydale will Xander and the others be able solve these murders before more happen?**

 **Sunnydale High School**

"Great now thanks to Principle Troll's child safety thing we're going to be stuck taking kids across the whole fucking neighborhood without a damn break *and not only that he also decided to drag Jenny into this against her will* Xander raged last part mentally.

"Come on Xan it's not going to be that bad I mean it's Halloween nothing happens that day even the Vampires decide to remain inside on Halloween at least according to Giles they do" Buffy said while trying hide the fact that she wasn't please with this either but failed miserably.

Xander considered Buffy's words but they didn't lighten the mood.

"Well guess we better go and get our damn costumes then for there's new store in town we get them there" Jenny said.

 **Ethan's Costume Shop**

"Why are we getting costumes here and not at Party Town?" Cordelia complained as she to got dragged into this by Principle Troll as well .

"Because all us aren't rich like you Ms Chase so stop complaining and start looking for one already" Jenny lightly snapped.

"Yes Ms Calendar" Cordelia said then started to look around the shop for her costume like the others.

 **Xander's POV**

Xander skimmed through rack of costumes hoping to find something that suit him. After minutes of skimming Xander finally found a costume he like complete with a carton of Cigarettes, and a black tie almost as if it came from a 80s noir film/game.

"Are you finding everything alright young man?" A British voice said from behind him.

Startled Xander turned around and relaxed when he saw that it was only the owner of the shop.

"Don't do that last thing I need is a heart attack from you" Xander said to the owner of the shop.

"Sorry force of Habit but I couldn't help but notice that you seem interested in that costume do you need anything else to go with it?" Ethan asked while gesturing to Xander's costume.

"No I got everything to go with it but thanks for asking" Xander said before heading to find the others.

 **Jenny's POV**

"There you are Jen have you found you're costume yet cause we really need to get going" Xander said appearing at his lover's side.

Jenny looked at her lover and smiled then said.

"Yeah I got mine come on let's go meet with the others I'm sure they gotten their costumes by now" she said before heading off.

Xander nodded and followed her to meet with the others.

 **3rd Person POV**

After meeting up with the rest of the gang Jenny and Xander and the rest of the Scoobies minus Cordelia who decided to go to Party Town to receive her costume cause Ethan's didn't have anything she liked.

"Well since Queen C is out getting her costume at the rich people only store what do you say we pay for our costumes and get out of here" Xander said.

"Agreed but we need somewhere we can meet once we're dressed" Jenny said.

"We can meet at my house my mom's going to a costume party and she left me in charge of things" Buffy said.

"What time do you want to meet?" Willow asked.

"3:30 at noon since the troll want us to be at the school by 4:00" Buffy answered.

"Sounds like a plan come on let's go pay for our costumes and get out of here" Jenny said.

Everyone nodded then paid for their costumes then left the shop.

 **October 31 Revello Drive 3:30**

Xander made it to The Summers home without any problems then made his way to the door of the house then knocked on the door. The door was soon opened by Joyce Summers who was dressed as Red Riding Hood.

"Well hello Mr. Wolf what bring you to my humble home?" Joyce said with a smile.

"Well Little Red I'm came to meet with you're daughter and Ms Rosenberg are they ready yet?" Xander asked.

"Just about come on in you can wait in the living room for now" Joyce said before ushering Xander into the house.

"Thank you Little Red" Xander said before entering the house.

Once he was inside he made his way to the living room where he saw Jenny waiting as well dressed as Snow White.

"Good afternoon Snow I gotta say you look extremely beautiful this afternoon" Xander said remembering that Snow White was a love interest to Bigby according to the comics and the game Wolf Among Us.

Jenny turned around and greeted back.

"Good afternoon Bigby I take it you're waiting for Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Summers as well?" Jenny said.

Before Xander could reply Buffy came rushing down the stairs with Dawn and Willow in tow.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting but we had to do something about Willow's ghost costume" Buffy said while gesturing to Willow who was wearing something else beside her usual Ghost costume.

"It's alright Buff but right now we got more pressing matters to worry about like getting to the school on time before we get in trouble with Snyder for being late" Xander said.

"Before you guys get going I like to take picture of you guys together" Joyce said.

"But mom" Buffy whined but Joyce stopped her whining then said.

"No buts young lady this could be the only moment you remember this Halloween" she said.

"Alright but make it quick I don't need Snyder to put me and my friends in detention or fire Ms. Calendar once this was all over with cause we were late" Buffy said.

Joyce nodded then rushed to find her camera.

While she was doing that Willow turned to her lifetime crush/friend and her computer teacher and asked.

"Uh Xander Ms. Calendar if you don't mind me asking but who are you guys supposed to be?" She asked.

"We're dressed up as Bigby Wolf and Snow White from The game Wolf Among Us" Xander answered.

"Oh I heard of that game isn't that the one game where you go around Fabletown solving all sorts of murders and stuff?" Dawn said.

"Yep" Xander replied.

A minute later Joyce came back in the Living room with her camera in her hands then said to the costumed Scoobies and Jenny then said.

"Alright everyone get together now and say cheese" she said.

Everyone did just that and after the picture was taken the Scoobies, Ms. Calendar, and left for the School while Dawn went to meet her friends so they could go trick or treating.

 **Ethan's Shop**

'Time to cause some glorious chaos Lord Janus' Ethan thought before heading off into the back of the shop to start the Chaos ritual.

 **Sunnydale Streets**

A strong wind blew through the streets of Sunnydale this attracted the attention of Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Dawn, Angel, Xander, and Jenny.

"You felt that?" Xander asked Jenny who was glad to be paired with Xander's group.

"Yeah we better hurry and finish this up cause I have a feeling that things are about to change this Halloween night and not in a good way" Jenny answered.

Xander nodded however before he could take another step he passed out.

"Xander!" Jenny shouted and tried to rush over her boyfriend's side but just like Xander she too passed out and began to transform.

 **Bigby's POV**

Bigby Wolf also known as The Big Bad Wolf to some woke up where Xander was and surveyed his surroundings and judging by the decorations and the scent of things it was All Hallow's Eve or as The Mundies call it Halloween and he was somewhere in the east coast California maybe judging by the houses and scent of things.

'What the hell am I doing in California last thing I remember I was making my way to The Woodland Apartments building after The Crooked Man was dealt with next thing I know I end up finding myself some small suburban town' he thought.

Just then a loud scream brought him out of his thoughts curious about this Bigby took off to find the source.

A minute later Bigby arrived at the source and saw a blond haired mundy dressed in something that reminded him of the 18th century and not only that she seem to be running away from a car?

"Someone help there's a demon chasing me a demon!" He heard the mundy shout.

Now normally Bigby would leave the mundies to their own problems but seeing that this mundy was completely helpless and have no way to defend herself he rushed to the mundy's aid and got her out of harms way.

 **3rd Person POV**

"Thank you for saving my life sir if my father was here he would reward you handsomely" Queen Elizabeth the II/Buffy thanked.

"That won't be necessary m'am" Bigby said.

"Buffy!" A female voice shouted.

Bigby and Queen Elizabeth the II turned around and saw two mundies and someone familiar to Bigby approached them the first was a redheaded girl dressed in something that you would probably find on the dancers from The Pudding & Pie at least in Bigby's point of view, the second was a girl probably 15 years of age or younger wearing the dress Cinderella wore back in the homelands, the last and final person was…

"Snow?" Bigby questioned.

"Hello Bigby" Snow greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your guess is as good mine one minute I was in the office next thing I know I wake up here where are we anyway?" Snow said.

"California though I'm not sure which town but judging by the looks things I'll say this town has far more problems then what Fabletown did when The Crooked Man was around" Bigby answered while lighting one of his Huff & Puff cigarettes and placing it in his mouth.

"You can thank the Hellmouth for that cause this town and the School was built right on top of one" Willow said.

This caught the attention of the two fables they heard about Hellmouths they are said to be portals from hell itself that even the Devil himself can make them.

"Did you just say Hellmouth? Bigby asked.

"Y-yes" Willow answered nervously hoping she didn't do anything to upset Xander even though he was possessed by his costume like Jenny and Buffy.

"Shit then that means we're in Sunnydale" Bigby said.

"You been here before Bigby?" Snow asked.

"Yep I have a contact up here anyway we better find somewhere to take shelter in cause it doesn't look safe out here at the moment so is there any place particular?" Bigby said.

"We can try mine and Buffy's house it's the closest house by far" Dawn answered

"Will it's been a while since I came to Sunnydale so how bout you and the Redhead lead the way and try to explain what the hell is going on here!" Bigby said.

"Sure thing Mr. Wolf follow us" Dawn said then stalked off with Willow following behind.

Bigby didn't even bother to ask how did the Mundy know his name he just followed suit behind Dawn with Snow and Queen Elizabeth the II in pursuit.

As they were walking Willow began to give a rundown of everything going on to the two fables plus Queen Elizabeth the II and surprising enough they believed her I mean Bigby and Snow deal with magic users back home in Fabletown all the time like Lumi the Snow Queen, Granny AppleLeaf,and Fairy Godmother Elizabeth the II believed her cause she comes from a time where things like Magic, Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards, and Witches exist.

"I see do you know whose causing it?" Bigby asked while rubbing his chin.

"No but I know someone who might be able to help" Willow said.

"Who?" Snow asked.

"Giles down at the School's Library he's mostly a expert on this stuff I'm thinking of seeing him after we get to Buffy's house " Willow answered.

"You going to need someone to watch you're back so let me and Snow go with you we dealt with magic users far longer then you" Bigby suggested.

"Sure thing" Willow said.

 **Buffy's House**

Upon arriving at the Summers residence Dawn walked up the steps and unlocked the door then gestured for the others to follow her everyone nodded then followed Dawn inside. Once everyone was inside the house Bigby closed the door behind him then turned his attention to the others then said.

"Alright here's the deal while me, Snow, and Willow head for the school to speak with this Giles I need you guys to remain here at all times and do whatever you can to defend yourselves like barricade all entrances that leads outside including the ones upstairs and don't remove any of them until either me, Willow, or Snow get back got it?" Bigby said.

Before anyone could nod or speak up Bigby heard a scream from outside.

'Great another helpless mundy I need to rescue" Bigby growled in his thoughts.

"I'll be right back" Bigby said before exiting out of the house to find the mundy that was screaming her head off.

 **On a street not to far from the Summer's household**

Bigby continued to follow the sound of the scream just to find out who was causing it. Once he reached the source he saw a mundy wearing some kind of cat costume complete with a black leotard, whiskers, ears and tail being chased by some mundy dressed in a werewolf costume.

"Somebody help me" the mundy screamed.

Bigby looked around street to see if there were anyone watching once he saw that they were alone he took out his cigarette and dropped on the ground and crushed it under his heel then turn his attention back to the duo then partially transformed then launched his self head first at the werewolf costumed mundy then said.

"Sorry kid but cat isn't on the menu tonight" he said through growls.

The two continued to wrestle with one another but it's seems like the costume possessed mundy was getting the upper hand so Bigby decided to step up his game some so he went full werewolf mode and continued to wrestle with the mundy. Cordelia on the other hand was just watching the two werewolves duke it it out with the other and resisted the urge to faint.

Once the mundy turned werewolf fled Bigby returned to his normal form then faced Cordelia and said.

"Are you alright?" He said while helping her up to her feet.

"Yeah thanks for helping me" Cordelia thanked the fable.

"Don't mention it can you walk?" Bigby said and asked.

"Just barely why" Cordelia answered.

"Come with me I know place you can stay until this madness ends" Bigby said before heading back to Buffy's house.

Cordelia nodded then followed Bigby to Buffy's place.

 **Buffy's house**

The two soon returned to Buffy's place and entered with Bigby ushering Cordelia inside. Once they were inside Bigby closed the door behind him then faced the others and said.

"Sorry about that now let's get back to the problem at hand" Bigby said while everyone else nodded.

 **Time Skip**

Bigby, Snow, Willow, along with their newest addition Eddie Riggs arrived at the school without any problems then headed off to the library so they can speak with Giles about tonight's happenings.

 **Sunnydale High Library**

Giles sat in the library drinking his usual cup of tea but completely unaware of tonight's happenings however before he could take another sip Willow, Bigby, Snow, and surprisingly Oz (whom they met on the way here) dressed up as Eddie Riggs from Brutal Legend burst through the doors of the library.

"Willow?What are you doing here and who are these people with you" Giles asked while setting down his cup of tea.

"Giles allow me to introduce you to Bigby Wolf, Snow White or Snow for short, and Eddie Riggs" Willow introduced before continuing.

"As for why I'm here we need you're help in figuring out in what's causing tonight's Chaos" Willow continued.

"What do you mean by that Willow?" Giles asked.

So Willow gave a rundown of everything that was happening this Halloween night once she was done explaining she looked at Giles hopping he could help them or not.

"I see let's review when nightfall came people turned into what they were masquerading as due to a spell" Giles said.

"Right Buffy went as a 18th century noble women, Xander and Jenny went as Bigby Wolf and Snow White from The Wolf Among Us and Oz went as Eddie Riggs from Brutal Legend" Willow said.

"And you who are you suppose to be?" Giles asked noticing Willow's costume.

"I was going to go as a ghost but Buffy and Dawn had better ideas so here I am and at least it better then what Cordelia was wearing" Willow answered.

"I shudder at the thought young Willow" Giles said.

But Willow went on.

"It was a cat costume complete with a black leotard, whiskers, Ears, and a tail" she said.

"Good Lord I take it she became an actual feline?" Giles asked.

"No she's the same Cordelia just in a cat costume then again she did say she got her costume from Party Town so I wouldn't be so surprised" Willow answered.

"And what about you and the rest where did you get you're costumes at?" Giles asked.

"Oh we got ours at a new shop called Ethan's" Willow said.

The entire library went silent at that for they knew who was now the cause of this madness Giles on the other hand knew who exactly was the cause of this.

"A course Ethan bloody Rayne I should have known he'll be behind this chaos" Giles said.

"You mean you knew this guy?" Eddie asked.

Giles looked at Eddie/Oz then said.

"Unfortunately we use to be best mates back then before he grew upset with chaos magic he even worships a chaos god for repeat sakes" Giles explained.

"Well now that we know who's behind this I suggest we head for this shop you mentioned and put a end to this madness once and for all do you remember how to get there?" Xander/Bigby asked Willow.

"Mm mm come on I'll show you the way" Willow said to the others then left for Ethan's shop.

 **Summers Residence**

Back at the Summer's Residence Cordelia, Dawn, Angel, and Buffy had finished barricading every part of the house from top to bottom just like Bigby told them now the only thing to do was to play the waiting game hoping Bigby, Willow, Snow, had found Giles so they could end this cause Dawn needs her sister and her secret crush back.

 **Ethan's Costume shop**

"So this is Ethan's looks small compared to the other buildings here in this hell of a town" Eddie noticed.

"So what's the plan? He continued.

"We go in there find Ethan and stop whatever causing this chaos and put end to it!" Bigby answered.

"That's you're plan? Sounds kinda stupid don't you think?" A rather perplexed Eddie asked.

"That's the only plan we got unless you got a better one" Bigby said.

"No No I was just saying" Eddie said.

"Well okay then let's get going and end this for me and Snow gotta get back to Fabletown before things get bad up there" Bigby said with Snow agreeing with him.

Everyone nodded then entered the shop while Willow flew off to check on Buffy and the others.

 **Inside Ethan's shop**

The interior of the shop was just like every other costume shop you see with costumes on racks against the walls, wigs, novelty items, toy weapons and a bunch of other stuff. The group of costume possessed Scoobies and a watcher continued search around the shop for the source of the chaos until they reached the storage area of the area, upon entering it Snow spotted something glowing in one of the rooms so she approached the room unnoticed then opened the door and called out to the others.

"You guys better come see this there's something very weird in this here room" she called out.

No one bothered to argue so they went to see what Snow found.

"What is it Snow what did you find?" Bigby asked.

"This" Snow said while pointing at a bust with two faces with one side male and the other side female.

"The bust of Janus also known as the God of Gateways, Beginnings, and Endings. Along with his female half Eris the Goddess of Chaos and Discord, I should have known Ethan would pull something like this off" Giles said before continuing.

"We got to destroy that bust it's the only way to put a stop to this madness!" He continued.

"But how? That bust probably weighs a ton" Eddie said.

However he was proved wrong when Bigby picked up the bust with ease then brought it down on the ground where it broke into a billon of pieces.

"I stand corrected" Eddie/Oz said before darkness overtook him, Bigby, and Snow then collapsed to the ground like a stack of potatoes leaving Giles to haul Xander, and Jenny and levitate Oz to his apartment.

 **Xander's Dreamscape**

Xander looked at his surroundings and found himself in a office of sorts complete with a desk that was piled with tons of papers a chair behind it and a door to the entrance of the office with the name Sheriff Bigby Wolf on it.

"So you're the mundy that decided to dress up as me on All Hallows Eve eh?"A voice said behind him.

Xander turned around and saw Bigby standing there with one of his Huff & Puffs in his mouth.

"Bigby Wolf?" Xander questioned.

"The one and only" Bigby answered.

"What am I doing here in your office?" Xander asked.

"You're not this is just a illusion of it you see we're actually inside you're mind just thought I use something that was a bit like my office back in Fabletown so we can talk" Bigby answered.

"Talk about what exactly?" Xander said.

"Take a seat and I'll explain everything to you" Bigby said while gesturing to a chair across from his.

Xander nodded then took the offered chair and waited for Bigby to explained everything.

"Now as you know the town you and the others live in is built on top of a Hellmouth"

"Yeah I know that but what does this have do with anything?" Xander asked.

"I seen you're memories kid every single one and I gotta say it looks like you lived a very rough life before you met The Slayer and when you did meet her things went rather well that was until she try's to take you out of the slaying game" Bigby said.

Xander's eyes widen and before he could speak Bigby beat him to it.

"Kid every fable knows about Slayers including me and Snow so there's no need to be surprised by the realization" he said.

Xander nodded then allowed Bigby to continue.

"Which brings me down to this I'm offering you Alexander Lavelle Harris all my powers, abilities, and experiences to help you with this war you're fighting" Bigby continued.

To say Xander was surprised by this is complete understatement however he wasn't going to accept the offer right away.

"What's the catch?" He asked.

"The catch is if you choose to accept this offer you'll be a little more then human in fact you'll be a lot like me a fable to be precise but with some special abilities" Bigby explained.

"What if I refuse this offer?" Xander asked.

"Then we'll forget this conversation ever happen and you get to go back to being the Zeppo that get's pushed around a lot by a simple bully and out of fights against Master Vampires like Spike, Angelus, and Dracula" Bigby answered.

Xander slightly flinched at that getting into a fight against any of those people especially Larry and Snyder while everyone else had abilities besides him did sound like a suicide bomb waiting go off and that's a risk he's not willing to take.

"So what's is it going to be kid? Do you accept my offer or not?" Bigby asked bringing Xander out of his thoughts.

"I accept you're offer Mr. Wolf" Xander said.

"Good and few more words of advice kid before we end this don't use any of my gifts for vengeance or anything harsh like that unless you want to end up like my dad not a good path trust me" Bigby said.

"Dully noted" Xander said before shaking Bigby's hand the two then disappeared into white light.

 **Oz's Dreamscape**

Oz surveyed his surroundings and found himself on some stage of sorts kinda like the one his band uses complete with a background and all.

"Don't let the setting fool you it's not real it's just a illusion made from the depths of you're mind" a voice said from above.

Oz looked up and saw Eddie flying down to him until he touched the ground then said to Oz.

"Oz I presume?" Eddie questioned as his wings retreated into his back.

"That's what everybody calls me but it's not my real name" Oz answered to the roadie/half demon.

"I know you're memories told me that when we should I say swap places anyway I'm not here to discuss names with you Oz I'm here to give you an offer" Eddie said.

"A offer?" Oz questioned.

Eddie nodded.

"What type of offer?" Oz asked.

"I'm going to offer all my powers, abilities, skills, and experiences so you can help out the others with this fight against demons and Vampires" Eddie answered.

"What well happen if I accept these skills and stuff would I be like you half demon and half human?" Oz asked I mean he's already a werewolf for it ran in his family so he wasn't sure what would happen to him if he accept Eddie's offer.

"Sadly you will however you don't have to accept the offer if you don't like it" Eddie answered before continuing.

"So what's it going to be Oz do you accept my offer or not and you better make it fast cause we're almost out of time" he continued.

"I accept you're offer Eddie" Oz replied.

"Great choice I'm sure you won't regret it" Eddie said before the two disappeared in a white light.

 **Giles's Apartment**

Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Jenny look over the unconscious forms of Xander and Oz with worried expressions however they're worries quickly subsided once they saw them stir.

"Ugh what happen last night?" Xander said with his voice sounding as gruff as Bigby's.

"Xander! Jenny exclaimed before rushing to his side then said.

"Thank god you're alright I thought I lost you" Jenny said.

"Jen calm down I'm alright okay" Xander said.

Jenny nodded.

"Now that you, Oz, and Ms Calendar are up and about how bout an explanation what the heck happened to you guys?" Buffy asked.

"What are you talking about Buffster?" Xander asked for he already knew what she was talking about but he decided to play dumb both him and Oz same for Jenny cause they already knew what they were referring to as well.

However it was Giles who answered for her.

"I think you should come see for yourselves follow me please" he said while leading the three to a three way mirror.

"You see while you lot were unconscious the girls and I noticed some changes going on to your bodies" Giles continued.

"What kind of changes Giles?" Xander asked still playing dumb.

"See for yourselves" Giles answered while gesturing the three way mirror.

The three nodded an approached the mirrors and what they saw in them would have shocked them if they could.

'Guess Bigby wasn't kidding when he said I'll be a lot like him' Xander thought as he examined his reflection for he noticed that his hair was light brown and a wild mess, his height was also changed to match Bigby's , he was muscular like Bigby, his eyes were now a hazel and he had canines that matched a wolfs.

Like Xander Jenny/Janna had undergone a lot of changes that represented Snow such as. Ebony hair, skin white as snow, red luscious lips, brown eyes, and a lot more.

Oz on other hand had undergone a couple of changes himself this includes. An increase in muscle mass, height, change of eye color and slicked black hair.

"As you can see all three of you had undergone some changes after Bigby shattered the bust at Ethan's shop" Giles said.

"Speaking of Ethan's whatever happened to that guy cause right before I shattered the bust he was nowhere in sight" Xander said no longer playing dumb.

"I'm afraid he transported away right before we entered the shop for he could be back home in England for all I know" Giles said.

"Well if he ever comes back I would like to ask him a few questions involving this prank of his" Xander growled .

"Yes Yes a course however I believe you have to wait till later to do that for it had been a very long night and I know you lot must be tired after all so go home and get some rest for you got a big day tomorrow" Giles said.

Xander and the others nodded then left the Apartment but not before giving the girls a quick goodbye.

Author's Note: That's it for the Halloween arc of the story next time we start off The Lie to me Arc and if I don't see ya goodbye, good evening, good afternoon & good night.


End file.
